1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling multimedia contents in realtime fashion, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling multimedia contents in realtime fashion by means of using wireless touch, motion sensing and battery charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technology related to portable electronic device advances and the need for portability increases in relation to the current market trend, traditional personal computers are transforming to lighter and more dedicated devices provided for or targeted at different purposes and user groups including such as gaming, telecommunication, web browsing and media streaming. Such shift of market and technology trends related to advanced needs of portability and interactions demanded by users of such electronic devices are in fact facilitating not only the improvement of traditional personal computers, laptops or smart-phones to be more powerful and/or integrated with more features and functions than ever but also a new category or breed of portable electronic devices with more dedicated functions for certain purposes and greater portability at the same time.
In view of the merits of greater portability as well as interaction provided by such newly evolved breed of electronic devices previously mentioned, the inventor realizes that electronic designers and manufacturers are introducing a “lighter” version of portable personal computers or laptop to the market while telecommunication device designers and manufacturers are, in general, offering a “heavier” version of mobile phones such as smart-phones such that the new growing market and user demand of high portability as well as interactive functions may be fulfilled. Some known examples of such new breed of devices may include: iPad by Apple®, Playbook by RIM®, Cius by CISCO®, Galaxy Tab by Samsung®, Libretto by Toshiba®; and examples of known smart phones may be: iPhone by Apple®, Blackberry Bold by RIM®, Galaxy S by Samsung®, HD7 by HTC™. In general, these portable devices share some common building blocks of traditional personal computers but with greater portability in terms of their size, weight as well as with greater interactive and integrated functions with more dedicated applications and telecommunication capabilities including via such as known 3G, 4G or Wi-Fi™.
As such new breed of portable electronic devices are being introduced to the market, the inventor also realizes that each one of such devices may be operated under a specific platform or OS that may be unique from each other, which may be good in providing varieties to the market in general but may too raise a preference issue to the user depending on his/her own demands in terms of such as function, design or performance of different operating systems and devices. Instead of choosing one particular type of portable electronic device running a certain type of operating systems including such as Windows® by Microsoft®, iOS® by Apple®, Android® or Linux® by Google®, Blackberry® OS by RIM®, the inventor realizes an user may advantageously be provided with an universal apparatus capable of communicating with the any example of new breed of electronic devices running any certain type of operating systems and may be advantageously free from the preference selection issue while still being able to utilize or interact with the any one such new breed of electronic devices running different type of operating systems.
However, there are at least two major concerns to be considered in providing an electronic apparatus capable of advantageously communicating and interacting with the newly introduced breed of portable electronic devices, one is related to the various different platforms or operating systems being adapted by different electronic devices and the other is to preserve the merits of great portability and being light in terms of operation and hardware structures or components of portable electronic devices demanded by the market trend. Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic apparatus capable of communicating with external device (s) of various types of operating systems while preserving a relatively “light” hardware structures to provide a highly portable and interactive devices to users.
Furthermore, as previously mentioned that portable devices are integrated with more functions to be easily accessed by and interacted with users for more dedicated purposes or services including such as gaming, web browsing, teleconferencing and navigation. The inventor realizes that in order to provide an electronic apparatus capable of communicating with external devices of various of different operating systems offering more dedicated services or applications, the most accessible functions or main services of the communicated external devices shall be preferably preserved, controlled and/or interacted by users while preserving a relatively less hardware structures to provide a highly portable and interactive devices to users.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an electronic apparatus capable of communicating with external device (s) of various of different types of operating systems such that applications and services of the connected/communicated external device of different types of operating systems in relation to such as interactive gaming, teleconferencing, web browsing, media playing, navigation, image displaying or taking may all be preserved or advantageously made available, and preferably with enhanced data transmission, while realizing or having a relatively “light” hardware structures with great portability and interactive feasibility to users.